Seus Olhos
by July Evans
Summary: O que Lily Evans mais gostava em James Potter eram os seus olhos.


**Seus Olhos**

 _Por July Evans_

 _Me fita_

 _Que eu gosto de me enxergar_

 _Por dentro do teu olho_

 _É tão bonito de lá_

(Cor de Marte - Anavitória)

— Lily, o que você acha mais bonito em mim?

Se alguém perguntasse a James Potter, três anos atrás, como ele imaginava que seria o seu último aniversário em Hogwarts, certamente ele responderia que desfrutaria do dia na companhia de seus melhores amigos. Para tudo ser perfeito, Lily Evans poderia ter aceito algum dos seus diversos convites para sair - o que era completamente improvável -, mas na época James não queria nada sério com a garota - pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Só que James nunca imaginaria que realmente estivesse na companhia da ruiva no dia 27 de março, muito menos que eles estariam no campo de quadribol, ela sentada nas arquibancadas e ele deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, simplesmente matando o tempo após um dia de aula exaustivo e esperando a noite chegar, para só assim James comemorar com os seus amigos. Ou com a forma animaga deles.

Lily, que até então afagava o cabelo do namorado distraidamente, parou o seu gesto por um instante e o encarou, analisando-o de em cima a baixo.

— Bem - Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado e suspirou antes de responder. - definitivamente é o seu abdômen.

Se era difícil para James imaginar, naquela época, passar o seu aniversário com Lily, quem diria se lhe falassem que eles seriam namorados e que Lily mostraria o seu lado piadista. Por isso, ele caiu na gargalhada.

— Lily Evans, seu eu soubesse que essa era a chave para te conquistar, andaria todos os dias sem camisa pela escola.

— Como se você não tivesse sido exibido o bastante, James Potter. - Lily revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso, voltando ao carinho que fazia em nele. - Mas não sabia que a idade estava te deixando inseguro. Qual o motivo da pergunta?

— Não posso estar apenas curioso? - James rebateu a indagação.

— Claro que pode.

— Então você vai me responder? Em razão do meu aniversário…

Lily meneou a cabeça e James sentiu o tremor da curta risada que ela soltou.

— Eu te responderia, de qualquer forma, não se preocupe.

Outro minuto de silêncio, mas não porque Lily não sabia o que dizer. Ansiedade não fazia parte do vocabulário da garota, ela gostava apreciar cada momento com calma, quer fosse para avaliá-lo, quer fosse para sentir a textura macia dos fios de cabelo negros do namorado.

— Os seus olhos. - Ela disse por fim.

— Meus olhos? - James repetiu, espantado por esperar qualquer outra resposta, menos aquela.

— Sim.

— Não é o meu cabelo?

— Não.

— Nem o meu sorriso?

— Também não.

— Os meus olhos?

— Por que não? Os seus olhos são lindos, James.

— Lily, você tem olhos mais bonitos de toda a escola!

— Mas isso não anula o fato de eu achar os seus olhos lindos. - Ela reafirmou decidida. - Inclusive, se um dia tivermos filhos, espero que eles tenham os mesmos olhos que você.

James começou a gargalhar novamente, mas Lily não se sentiu chateada com a reação dele. Na verdade nunca um momento fora tão natural para ela quanto aquela singela conversa de fim de tarde.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar na sua resposta, senhorita _belo par de olhos verdes._ Você já deu uma boa olhada no espelho essa manhã?

— James, é exatamente esse o motivo.

— Explique-se.

— Acredito que eu só me apaixonei por você a partir do momento que comecei a olhar para os seus olhos. Não olhá-los, mas entender como você enxerga tudo através deles. - Lily circulou o aro do óculos dele com a mão. - Você pode ter um belo par de olhos castanhos, seu cabelo pode ser, por incrível que pareça, o mais rebelde e o mais macio que já senti entre os dedos, o seu abdômen pode deixar todas as meninas da escola babando, mas o que realmente é apaixonante em você é o seu olhar.

James esperou uns instantes, nos quais Lily parecia ponderar sobre sua resposta. Mas não era isso, mais uma vez ela estava aproveitando aqueles minutos.

— Nem todas as pessoas conseguem enxergar que lobisomens são, antes de tudo, pessoas que trazem consigo dias difíceis, de luta, de aceitação, de angústia ao passar de cada lua cheia e que tudo o que elas precisam é de alguém que saiba enxergar como elas são por dentro, como você enxergou quando escolheu ser amigo de Remus. Ou quando você enxerga que família não é apenas sangue, que família pode ser aquela pessoa que está sempre ao seu lado, que acredita nas suas causas, que fará com que você amadureça na forma de agir, mesmo que indiretamente, e que você pode confiar plenamente nela, pois esse sentimento será recíproco, que é a forma como você enxerga o Sirius na sua vida. Ou até mesmo o Peter, que a primeira vista é a pessoa que menos combina com o perfil de James Potter. Você construiu amizades com pessoas tão diferentes e sempre os tratou como iguais. - Lily sorriu, olhando além do campo, várias imagens passando por sua cabeça. - Confesso que eu demorei para enxergar esse James Potter, mas você me ensinou muito sobre olhar por dentro.

James mal esperou Lily concluir e sentou-se no banco, tomando as mão da garota nas suas e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

— Lily, você não demorou para conseguir me ver dessa forma. Você _é_ o motivo por eu me mostrar assim. Desde o momento em que meus olhos te fitaram a primeira vez naquele vagão, sete anos atrás, eu não consigo parar de te observar. De aprender com você. De querer me tornar uma pessoa melhor, assim como todos a sua volta sabem que você é. - James passou a mão pelo rosto dela, que fechou os olhos diante daquele afago. - Você não enxergou o melhor de mim, Lily Evans. Você é que trouxe esse meu lado a tona. Você é o meu melhor.

Lily abriu um sorriso radiante, que misturado com a luz do Pôr do Sol, foi o presente mais lindo que James já recebera de aniversário. Melhor até mesmo do que todas as vezes que ele imaginara esse momento ao lado dela. Ele se aproximou, puxando Lily para si, e a beijou por alguns instantes, ou por longos minutos. Nunca dava para saber.

— Eu preciso ir. - James disse, ainda com os olhos fechados, seu nariz encostado no nariz de Lily.

— Eu sei. - Ela beijou mais uma vez seus lábios. - Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigada. - Ele se levantou, mas antes de sair, disse. - E, bem, eu espero muito que nossos filhos tenham os seus olhos.

Lily revirou os olhos, rindo diante do comentário dele.

— Vai embora logo, James.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olar!

Sabem aquele tipo de pessoa que não programou festa de aniversário para alguém, mas que compra um "bolinho" para não passar em branco? Sou eu! Hahahahaha

Passei o final de semana inteiro querendo postar alguma coisa no dia do aniversário da outra metade do meu OTP. Para quem não sabe, hoje é aniversário de James Potter, 27 de março.

Depois de me entupir de músicas de Anávitória, eis que - lavando a louça! - me veio esse insight, mais precisamente quando ouvi um trecho da música "Cor de Marte". Torci muito para que conseguisse escrever, apesar dos meus afazeres eventuais.

E aqui está o resultado! Como eu disse, é uma coisa beeeem simples, por favor, me perdoem se eu gerei muitas expectativas em vocês. hahahahahaha

Mas é de coração!

E um obrigada infinito à Miller por ela existir na minha vida (e por ter feito a capa para a fic)! *-*

Espero que gostem e comentem, porque realmente preciso de uns feedbacks dessas minhas loucuras.

Beijos,

July Evans


End file.
